Confess To Me?
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Sometimes, most times, confessing isn't really romantic, or anything. Usually, it contains spontaneity, casualness and just a hint of awkwardness. Five short scenes might prove that to you. Rimahiko
1. A Little Tease

**Disclaimer**: Halloo, this is a fanfiction, if you don't understand that, please go to the door right there that has the sign: 'FanFiction for Idiots'. Thank you. Have a good day. :D

**Title**: A Little Tease

**Characters/ Pairings**: Rima, Nagihiko, Rhythm, Kusukusu, and all the other people, Rhythm/Kusukusu, RimaHiko

**Summary**: Sometimes, a little tease, can go a _long_ way. ("Why not just say it, Rhythm? You say it all the time at home. It's not like she's here, anyway.")

* * *

Rima flopped down her seat with a soft sigh. Math was _horrible_.

"Rima-cha~an!" Said girl barely dodged the flying, pigtailed girl with a quick lean to the right. She turned to the teary Yaya with a sweet smile. "Hello, Yaya-chan." Her friend only pouted in response.

"Konnichiwa, Rima-chan." Amu, who she only realized to be right beside her—she scolded at herself for not noticing her best friend—greeted her. "Hello, Amu-chan."

Yaya proceeded to hug the queen, as if Rima hadn't just displayed that she did _not_ want to be accidentally choked to death. Amu giggled—_strangely_, Rima thought—and Rima tried to pry—_rip_, if you please—the child's arms off her already damaged chest before she was going to be suffocated to death. "Yaya-chaaaannn, get offfff meeeeee!" Her voice sounded oddly high and out of breath.

Rima suddenly heard a foreign laugh and her head whipped to her rival's face with a glare already planted on her face. "Yo, Rima-chan." She was glad to know that it was the guardian character who greeted her and not the guardian. Even if he _was_ a playboy.

"Konnichiwa, Rima-chan!" Darn, spoke too soon.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rima noticed the Rhythm blinked. "Where's Kusukusu?"

Pepe flew to him and poked his cheek. "Aww, Rhythm-chan misses Kusu-chii!"

"Wha-what? I—" Alas, he was not able to finish his sentence because a certain pink-haired cheerleader cut him.

"Rhythm-kun likes Kusukusu-chan! Rhythm-kun likes Kusukusu-chan!" Rima vaguely wondered how Ran could manage to say everything in chant mode.

"I don't—"

"You shouldn't deny your feelings, Rhythm-kun." Suu said so kindly.

Rhythm was about to say something but, suddenly, he remembered Kusukusu smiling and laughing and his voice is gone and replaced with a big, bright blush.

Nagihiko sees this first, and, deciding he wants to tease Rhythm to the edge—the guy's _never_ flustered—he says, "Why not just say it, Rhythm? You say it all the time at home. It's not like she's here, anyway."

"Sh-shut up!" Rhythm runs—or flies—to his bag and hides himself.

Nagihiko chuckles, but then Rhythm opts to get _him_ to be nervous and screams, "It's not like you don't feel the same with her guardian!!" And Nagihiko shuts up at that and everyone else either stare at him or the bag, or laugh harder.

Rima jumps when her cellphone vibrates and she looks at it before going to the door and outside. But before she grabs onto the doorknob, she looks at Nagihiko with a blank stare and says, "Ya know, I like you, too." Then she turns to the others and says with a far brighter voice, "I'll be back in a minute." And she goes outside.

Rima's not too far off not too hear Yaya teasing the Jack about his overripe strawberry of a face and she giggles.

* * *

Initially, this was a little different, and the thing that prompted me into this was imagining Rima pop up from a fence and look and smile at Nagihiko and say _I love you, too_ in a _really_ cheery voice. And then she would be gone and she would hear people going about and teasing that Nagihiko's face is really, really bright. Turned out different ay?

And about the Kusukusu-Rhythm thing, I didn't know how to start things and end them with that I like you, too thingie, then I remembered this really short scene in my head where Rhythm's blushing and tugging at his cap when Kusukusu laughs and everything followed after that.

This was also supposed to be just one chapter, with all the ideas in here, but then they turned out longer than I thought (though still very, very short) and, since the ideas are all pretty independent, might as well make it into different chapters. And, because I'm lazy like that, I'll all upload it in one day. Because, really, even if I like keeping people hanging, and I finish the whole thing first before uploading a single chapter and then decide to make it more fun and make everyone _wait_, I'm still too lazy, too. Be happy. You won't have to endure the pain of waiting.

Sorry for the OOCness. Coz I know there is there.


	2. Enough

**Title**: Enough

**Characters/Pairings**: Rima, Nagihiko, RimaHiko

**Summary**: Because, sometimes, Nagihiko just want to go and kiss her.

* * *

Rima growls and she stomps at her feet. "Like you're any better, crossdresser!"

Nagihiko wants to sigh and he looks at Rima with a frown. He likes it when Rima scrunches up her face in anger so cutely and he thinks it's adorable how riled up she could get with one tiny offending sentence. That's mostly why he fights with her.

But, looking at her cute pouting face, he really just wants to go right up and kiss her. He didn't want to limp around with the writhing pain between his legs, though.

"All you do is stand there and look all innocent and like some friggin' _angel_!" The blonde of his thoughts points an offending finger at him with the perfect look of irritation.

And Nagihiko blinks and realizes he actually just really _doesn't care_. So he goes and pulls the raised arm to him. Rima seems like she's about to say something but he wraps his arms around her and he could _feel_ her blinking and opening and closing her mouth instead.

He chuckled and Rima suddenly has her voice back. "Yo-What are you doing, idiot?!"

He could practically see her with her eyes opened wide and a fairly bright blush decorating her cheeks. Oh, how he loves her melodramatic ways.

He places his head at the crook of her neck and, just to get her even more flustered, purrs slightly. Rima, not inconspicuously, stiffens at the sound. He chuckles again, and he says, though, really, it was no more than a murmur, "Hugging you."

It is about a minute before Rima struggles and shouts, "Let go of me, playboy!" And she attempts to hit him, but their current position isn't giving her many open areas to hit.

"Ya know," Rima really, really hates it that, more than anything, she _feels_ the words coming out of his mouth, "I love you." And that's probably the most casual voice she hears from him.

She blinks, and she stutters some more, and she gets a hold of herself. "You-you idiot!" And she blushes _really_ badly. "Ju-just let go of me!!"

"No," he says with such finality it stops even _her_ from moving. Nagihiko, and he really doesn't know why, is getting drunk from her smell and he doesn't want to let her go. His sentences are barely sentences anymore. "Don't want to."

She's sweating like hell and she can't stop stuttering and blushing, and, _god_, why was her heart beating so fastly? "Wha-_what_? Let go of me, you friggin' crossdresser! You're just some stupid, _gay_ guy who _steals_ other people's best friends and a friggin' playboy who thinks he's _all_ innocent and—" She doesn't understand half the things she's saying and they're just tumbling out of her mouth to fill the silence that she knows would be making her awkward. She's shooting out all the insults as fast as she could so she wouldn't stutter and mumble and all that girly stuff she sees in mangas.

And Nagihiko doesn't say anything, doesn't _move_. He listens with only half his attention and the other half is fixed only on _her_. Her scent, her breath—even if she's had so little, with her mouth too preoccupied with her insults—her hair, her voice, just everything about her. And the words are tumbling out of _his_ mouth without his permission. "But that's why you love me, right?"

She stiffens and stops for the umpteenth time that day, and she's still for the longest. She doesn't try to say anything, and all she does is repeat and repeat what he said until she understands what he meant.

It takes a full five minutes to do so.

And when she registers, her mouth doesn't produce any words, her body doesn't move, and she's still as frozen as she was before. Her mind's thinking rapidly and she isn't sure if she should deny it, accept it, ignore it, do _anything_ about it. And she notices that Nagihiko's waiting, anticipating, and she shuts her eyes and tries to breathe properly.

"Yo-you idiot," she says, for the thousand time, with a shuddering voice and a shaking breath. Nagihiko curses himself when he notices he's anticipation grows higher after she says that. Rima only dunks her head between his neck and shoulder and, hesitantly, waveringly, weaves her arms around his torso.

That is when he realizes that this is enough.

* * *

Oh, _this_ one. Ya know, I daydreamed this while I was taking a bath. Oh, eww, I just said that. (Sowwy, but I'm just really absentminded like that.) Initially I wanted to insert this little exchange into the play me and my group was doing, the initial one was of course a bit different, since I altered this just a bit. But then I don't think my friends would like to 'reenact' this, since their both _girls_ and are _straight_, and I forgot to tell them….

This is where I begin to love writing all those run on sentences :D

Don't you just _love_ Rima and Nagihiko?

Well, whatever. Sorry for the OOCness again. (Since this is technically the very first fanfic I made with the show introduced to me by Fanfiction dot net and had therefore not watched a single chapter of the manga or episode of the anime. At all.)


	3. Accident

**Title**: Accident

**Characters/Pairings**: Rima, Nagihiko, RimaHiko

**Summary**: Not all confessions have to be glamorous. Or intended. (Nagihiko is waiting patiently for her to continue, and she's wondering if he's hoping for something.)

* * *

_God, what am I going to do with myself?_ Rima sighed and pouted. Her free hand—because the other was holding her chin up—drummed on the wood of the table with some unknown rhythm and beat. It flew up a minute later to her hair and she twirled a few strands around her forefinger. Realizing she didn't want to look like some shōjo main character, her fingers proceeded to make some ununderstandable gestures. And she suddenly ducks her head on the table.

She frowned harder and the question _god, what was she doing?_ was buzzing somewhere in her head. _Stopping myself from thinking_, she answered. And she shook—even if it rendered to be a bit hard, with her current position—her little head.

She had just recognized that the feeling she felt whenever _Nadeshiko_—she tries to make herself look less of an idiot and says it like that, but then she realizes she's _implying_—and she shudders and stops herself at that—comes and goes to her is actually love. It is not an overall hard thing to accept and let go, but it is more of the fact that she's listing of things she loves about Nagihiko that is making her all riled up.

Like how his smile can be so breathtaking and be—Okay, stop. What was up with her and she was acting all shōjo-y? And that is when she proceeded to try to knock herself out by hitting the table repeatedly.

She felt that she was in the brink of passing out when someone went behind her and said, "What's up with you?"

Rima stops herself for a moment before sitting up and turning, "I just realized that I …" Her voice is cut and lost when she sees brown eyes and purple hair. Nagihiko is waiting patiently for her to continue, and she's wondering if he's hoping for something. "…like you..?" She decided _what's the point?_ and went right ahead and just said it.

Her eyes were shut and she opens it to see that Nagihiko's eyes are wide and not focused. There's something in them and she wishes that she was like those characters in those books who could read expressions and eyes and all those stuff. She's also hoping that he's too shocked to blush.

"Did…did you just say you like me? _Like_ me?" His voice is soft, and the last of his words went up an octave and he flinches at the sound.

Rima clears her throat and shuffles awkwardly. She's _never_ seen Nagihiko act so….not him. He's always been this smooth, calm and collected guy who never seems to lose his cool. She's not sure if she should take it as a good thing or not. "…Yes."

If much, his eyes widened even more and she waited with bated breath and eyes closed again. She's hoping for him to say something, to accept her, to deny her, to say _I want us to be just friends_, to say _anything_, really. She just wants it to get it done and her insides are killing her.

A good five minutes have passed and no one's said anything at all. She dares herself to open her eyes and look at her rival. He still hasn't moved and she wishes she would just disappear and dissolve into thin air.

"I-I mean, if you're okay," her voice is hesitant, "with that." She blinks and looks down at the table. "I understand if you don't like me, or if you want to stay friends or anything." She breathes and lets out a shuddering breath. "I mean, atleast you know, right? Atleast I said it, right? So, you know, I'm not hiding anything, and I won't feel awkward or something. Be-besides, I, uhmm, I think it's better you know, right? An-and I should take chances, right? I mean, you never know. And if you don't feel the same, then, maybe, we can forget about this? I'm okay with that. I understand."

She's rambling now. She's repeating and saying things she knows she doesn't really need to be said. But she says them anyway because the silence—no, not the silence, the discomfort scares her—because Rima's _never_ embarrassed—and she needs to fill in the silence so she won't have to feel it. And she doesn't pause for a moment and the words are flying out of her mouth because if she stops, she has to look at _him_, and she really, really, really can't do that.

"Besides, isn't it like that in love stories? I mean, I like comedy but who doesn't like a bit of dra—" The words die again because, the next thing she knew, Nagihiko was hugging her and she thinks that he feels the same and she's really, really happy and she wants to hug him but her arms aren't moving so she stays there with _her_ eyes wide open and unable to move.

He breathes and she snaps out of herself and she manages to laugh and hug back and say, "So, I guess it's a good time to say that when I said like, I meant love, right?"

* * *

Do I need to tell you this idea also sprouted while I was taking a bath? No, right? Y'know, when I thought this up, I decided, why don't I just go on and use this and the fence thing (1st drabble) and make this into a story with five short drabbles (because I don't wanna make it into ten or twenty or whatever, I'm too lazy like that) which shows ways to confess, since, in both drabbles, Rima _does_ confess.

Ain't Rima the cutest?

Anywho, sorry again for the OOCness.


	4. Letter?

**Title**: Letter?

**Characters/Pairings**: Rima, Nagihiko, RimaHiko

**Summary**: Isn't naïveté a blessing from heaven? ("Who said it was a love letter?")

* * *

Rima crept silently to Nagihiko's seat. Double-taking just to make sure no one really is around to see her doing this. She's sure she'll lose all her dignity if someone does.

"Ahh!" she hisses and looks at the offending chair with a glare. _God, what's wrong with me?_ And she scurries of to the next chair and places a piece of paper on the desk. Why was she doing this again?

Oh, right. Amu forced her to promise that she'd confess to Nagihiko. As much as she hates it, Rima doesn't have the _ability_ to go against a promise. Damn her and the morals shoved in her ass, drilled into her, and covered with a huge spiky rock that won't allow her morals to go away.

She slid across the room and to the door. But, at least, Amu hadn't said anything about confessing face-to-face, or saying that she needs to say _who_ she was. That was what secret admirers exist, after all. Besides putting drama—however short-lived—into people's lives.

She walks out the room and into the just-as-empty Royal Garden, waiting for the other guardians to come and do the whole drill. It's too early, but that's how it's supposed to go if you're a secret admirer, right?

…

Nagihiko walks to her with his ever-so-present smile in place. Mr. Nikaidō hasn't arrived yet and she's sure the crossdresser's already read the letter.

"Nee, Mashiro-chan," if possible, his smile widens, "Thank you for the letter."

It takes her a few moments to be able to register what he just said and she blinks at him. The first thoughts on her mind are _what?_ and _denydenydeny_. She gets a grip on herself and she glares and scoffs at him and says, "I didn't give any love letter."

Nagihiko's smile is still growing and Rima's sure that his face is gonna break soon. "Who said it was a love letter?"

Rima's eyes widen and the blush is creeping into her face. She's spluttering and stuttering and she can't even form and finish one syllable words because she's tumbling and she's afraid and she wishes she wasn't here right now. Her finger's pointing at him in offense and it's shaking. "Bu-but-I-Yo-Didn-I-_I didn't say anything_!!!!" she screams and stands up and stomps off.

By the time she screams, Nagihiko's smile is at its widest and he absolutely _loves_ how gullible she is. He didn't know, he just threw the lure and she takes the bait. Isn't naïveté a blessing from heaven?

He chuckles and he uses his hand to make his voice louder. "I love you, too, Rima-chan!"

She whips her face towards him and he could perfectly see the blush on her face. "Shu-shut up!!"

* * *

Aww, don't you?

*Sniff* Sorry, I really couldn't help myself. It was too cute. Even if it _is_ overused. Though, I guess it's a bit unclear as to _who_ technically confessed. But hey, wasn't it Nagihiko who technically said it? Come on, it's him on this one, right? Right??

I think this is the one that's the most in-character out of all these stuff. Hmm, maybe. I dunno. I've only read a few fics with Rima in it.


	5. Plain

**Title**: Plain

**Characters/Pairings**: Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, RimaHiko

**Summary**: Where Amu wonders about one too many things and is random. And where the couple doesn't really need a confession but they still have to, anyway.

* * *

"Oh, come now, Rima-chan," Nagihiko says with just a hint of playfulness.

"You have no right to call me Rima-chan, Nagihiko!!"

"But you just called me Nagihiko," he blinks and acts innocent and clueless, "Why can't I call you Rima-chan?"

"Because, purple freak!!" she fumes and glares and pouts all at the same time. Amu sometimes wonders how she could do that.

Amu sighs and frowns. It was entertaining to watch Rima and Nagihiko fight. Mostly because of all the comebacks and reactions Rima has—she _has_ to admit, it's amusing, really. Mostly because Nagihiko always manages to rile Rima up with one tiny teasing look. And mostly because they're just cute like that.

"Oh shut up, idiot!!"

But definitely not because of the increasing volume they always manage to reach. Well, for Rima, anyway. It didn't help that the Jack always managed to make her scream louder after every comeback.

Amu wished more than ever for Tadase to come in and stop the pair from killing each other—not that it's possible, since this is _Rima_. And it's _Nagihiko_. The worst Rima could do is accidentally throw a pen at someone's eye, and the _only_ thing Nagihiko would do is tease Rima until the girl blows up. Amu scrunches up her face and wonders how she manages to move from one thing to a whole other thing. She shakes her head.

Right, where was she? Oh, right. Sometimes she just wishes they would save all the trouble—and screaming, and insults, and all the other stuff—and just go and say what they feel. Now that she thinks about it…

"Rima-chan, Nagi-kun," and she wonders—_again_—how her voice could be heard with how loud Rima had just shouted, "Why won't you just say you love each other?"

Rima raises a brow, either at the question or at the exasperation used, and Nagihiko smiles and shrugs.

He also turns back to Rima and says, "I love you, Rima-chan."

She sends him a quick smile, "Love you, too, girly." Then she looks at Amu, "Happy?"

The Joker is unable to say anything and looks at them incredulously. Her forefinger then proceeds to point at them shakily and her mouth continues to open and close for about a minute or so. "Bu-but….How'd yo-I mean-What-Huh?" She blinks and stares and wonders a million of things and she really doesn't comprehend much.

The blonde shakes her head and looks up, "Amu-chan, we sort of knew. Nagihiko's really sharp like that, and, I guess, I just….really knew." She rubs the back of her neck and smiles at her best friend. "It's never been much of a deal for us."

This does not register in Amu's mind either and she continues to stutter and sputter and ramble. Yaya, who had been quiet for the whole exchange because of the preoccupation of the food in her mouth, walks up to Amu and places her hand on Amu's back. She mumbles and tries to calm her down and leads her to a nearby chair to feed her some chocolate as a further attempt placate the poor, jittery pinkhead.

Rima blinks and turns to Nagihiko and he shrugs back in response. They sit down and grabbed a few pastries, the previous argument out of everyone's minds.

* * *

When I wondered how to end this fic, I immediately thought of the two of them confessing, so there's no favoritism :D A second later, I thought, why not make them indifferent, to make things fun…er….

Sorry for OOCness people. Oh, and hope ya liked this fic!


End file.
